1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a harvesting machine having a rotary crop processing unit and in particular to a harvesting machine having access openings on the sides thereof and cover panels that extend from side sheets of the harvesting machine inward to the crop processing unit to close the access openings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Harvesting machines, such as combines, having a rotary crop processing unit located between a pair of upright, longitudinally extending side sheets are well known. Such harvesting machines may have openings in the side sheets that are closed with removable cover panels. When the cover panels are removed, access to the threshing and/or separating sections of the crop processing unit is provided for service and cleaning. Typically, the access openings are relatively small in size or, if larger, have large metal covers that are difficult to remove and reinstall. When access openings are provided, they are usually on the left side of the machine.